1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical film, a polarizing plate having the optical film, and an image display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In various kinds of image displays, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), electroluminescence display (ELD), and a cathode ray tube display (CRT), antiglare films and antiglare antireflection films are used on the surfaces of displays for the purpose of prevention of reduction of contrast due to the reflection of outer light and mirroring of images. With the spread of use of image displays in offices and homes, the improvement of antiglare to prevent the light of a fluorescent lamp in room and the image of a viewer from being mirrored on the surfaces of displays, and further improvement of the contrast of display in bright places are required.
An antiglare film, which has ruggedness on the surface for the purpose of making light scatter to obtain an antiglare property, has a problem of the reduction of image quality, i.e., denseness of black is low at a bright place due to light scattering on the surface, therefore it has been an object to reconcile an antiglare property and denseness of black. As a means for improving this problem, an antiglare film having a thickness of from 15 to 35 μm containing fine particles having an average particle size of from 6 to 15 μm is proposed (for example, refer to JP-A-2007-41533 (The term “JP-A” as used herein refers to an “unexamined published Japanese patent application”.)).
However, there is a case where the antiglare film disclosed in JP-A-2007-41533 having a film thickness as thick as 15 to 35 μm is accompanied by cracking or large curling by bending at the time of processing of a polarizing plate and the like. In addition, when the antiglare film disclosed in JP-A-2007-41533 is used on the surface of a liquid crystal display (LCD), if the light of a three band fluorescent lamp is mirrored on the surface of the display, rainbow color irregularity is sometimes seen around the mirrored light of the fluorescent lamp, or there are cases where irregularity attributable to the image display part is seen, and the improvement of these phenomena is desired.